


Interlude

by Asa_Meda



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asa_Meda/pseuds/Asa_Meda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved this show and was sorry (due to ratings and death of actor who played lead character) that it did not return.  But good while it lasted.  This story is a sideline to the episode "The Nightstaker" which was about a serial killer who was also Kindred.  And lots of Julian/Frank interaction.  Hoped it is liked for what it is.  I think I wrote this before 2000...  It starts out with the real scene where Frank and Julian sit at the diner then diverts from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Nighthawk Diner. He had been coming here since he was a rookie. But since his time with Alexandra, since he found he was able to sense Kindred, he was surprised to know how many and how often Kindred came here. It was nearly twelve-thirty in the morning and there were only a few customers here, eating little, talking quietly. In fact, Frank realized, he was the only human there. And he was here because he was just too tired to drive anymore and because it warmer here than outside... 

"Refill, Detective?"

Refill? Frank stared at his empty cup. That's all he had been drinking since he got here nearly a half an hour ago... coffee. No food. Didn't have time for food. But he had time for coffee. He nodded as he pushed the cup in her direction.

"I don't know if I should tell you this since I... uh... pour this stuff for a living," the waitress, Ruth, began as she served him. "But coffee doesn't actually relax you." She pushed the cup back towards him. "It makes you more tense." Her voice held a tone that made him glance at her. "But I guess people need their illusions."

Ruth's words were quietly critical. Irritated, Frank ignored her. She was Kindred. She always seemed to know what was going on. And every so often she would express herself. But he had bigger thoughts to think, a dozen things to get done. Frank rested his head on his hands. Inhaling, he nearly gagged. Mixed in with the fresh scent of coffee were the stronger scents of death that clung to his knitted shirt. Blood... Urine... Visions of bodies, twisted and pale. Starkweather. Some media idiot was trying to make the connection between this guy and another Starkweather decades ago who had killed some nurses. Others were already arguing over violence on television and its influence on the young. Frank knew the truth, of course. Starkweather was Kindred gone wild, killing for his own sick pleasure... for the blood... Frank squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to force away the ache in his head... as he tried to ignore his stomach as it rolled... 

Air lightly whispered around him. A familiar presence brushed his mind. Startled, Frank looked up to see Julian Luna sitting in the booth across from him as if he had been there for hours. //Where the hell did he come from and how did he know I was--// He glanced at Ruth who was behind the counter, her back to him as she spoke to the cook. //Skip that last question.//

There was a look of deep concern in the Kindred's eyes as Julian studied him. Frank shifted uncomfortably, uneasy with any attention on him. There was a killer out there and he didn't need anyone, especially Kindred, focusing on him. "We're going to get your Blood Brother," he said, hoping his turn Luna away with an argument.

"He's no 'brother' of mine," Julian replied smoothly as he continued to watch Frank. "I would like to see him destroyed as much as you."

Truth. But Frank didn't care. He wanted Luna to stop looking at him. If that meant he had to be nasty so be it. There was a killer out there! "Why's that?" he sneered. "Because he's messy?"

Julian gaze became penetrating. "Kindred don't kill for pleasure. We don't even kill to feed." A strange expression came and went on Luna's face. "You'll learn that... in time."

Frank swallowed as the words touched a deeper part of himself, a place the rest of him did not want to face... wasn't ready to face. The added conflict encouraged Frank to remain antagonistic, to keep his mind focused. "Why don't you tell that to Starkweather? He's turned San Francisco into a blood bath."

"We didn't make him a killer, Frank," Julian stated firmly in darker tone. "He was systematically abused by his father then abandoned. He's killed his abuser and now he's just moving up the food chain."

The forensic people... those who did profiles for a living had already told him this. But it wasn't public. Frank's eyes narrowed at Julian. "I suppose you learned this from whichever one of you turned him into a vampire."

That was a direct hit. Julian's eyebrows rose, his posture changed. "Is that what you think of us?" he asked with a suggestion of hurt in his voice. "That we live to create monsters out of humans?"

No, Frank conceded silently but refused to give. "Am I wrong?"

Julian didn't answer. His expression was stony. "We didn't start this," he said, clearly ending that part of their discussion. "We can help you stop it."

Help. Frank just wanted to sleep... to eat... to get the smell off his clothes... his skin. But he still couldn't give in. //Sometimes I think it's the only way I can face him one-on-one... by arguing.// "Thanks," he conceded, hearing the genuine offer. But the law enforcement office inside of him couldn't allow it. "But we got about a thousand cops looking for this guy."

"If this monster kills again," Luna countered, his hands gesturing as an outward expression of his agitation; "and you could have stopped it with our help, how would you live with yourself?"

That struck a nerve. Julian was looking at him with that look again. "I don't get it, Luna! Why do you want to help me!" //Why are you still here?//

Julian pointed a finger at him. "I took an oath to protect you," he answered, his eyes holding Frank's. "The only way I can keep it is to make you understand. To turn you into someone who isn't our enemy."

There was something in Luna's words, some plea. Frank thought he sensed a reaching, a need he didn't fully understand and in his exhaustion didn't want to explore. "You're dreamin', Luna," he threw out.

Julian's lips cursed upward. His expression relaxed. "I'd have thought the same thing." He paused then added; "But Alexandra believed in you."

Invoking Alexandra's name was like tossing a bucket of ice water. Frank opened his mouth to throw back a comment then stopped as he finally understood that wayward emotions weren't going to work against Luna. Anyway, why was he fighting with Julian? They seem to be on the same side in this. Still, ego wouldn't let him toss in the towel. "You want to help me find this Nightstalker? I'm not gonna stop you. It just seems to me to use Kindred to find a serial killer is a little bit like using a fox to guard the hen house."

It was a cheap shot and a stupid thing to say. Frank wondered if he'd gone too far as he found himself again caught in Luna's penetrating stare. "There are no serial killers amongst the Kindred."

"Why not?" Frank asked before he could stop himself.

Julian watched him. "Kindred justice doesn't permit it."

With those words the atmosphere around them changed. Frank knew he had heard nothing but the absolute truth from Luna. For Kindred to remain hidden, none of them could lose control like Starkweather had. Frank noticed Julian's posture had become quietly regal. His oddly colored eyes regarded him curiously. Frank sighed, wishing the man would leave so he could just put his head down for a minute before going back to his hunt on the streets... 

"When did you last eat, Frank?" Julian asked suddenly.

Kohanek blinked. Eat? Was he hungry? "I'm okay," he said quickly, cursing silently as his stomach growled, proving his lie. The whole precinct was on duty. No vacations. No sick hours. Sixteen hours on, eight hours off. Sonny did more but then he went home for some rest each day. Frank couldn't blame him. But he couldn't do the same. He couldn't sleep when he got home so he wandered the streets, his mind on the clues, on what he knew but couldn't tell.

Something different drew his attention. The scent of food reached his nose setting off a flurry of responses within his body as a plate was placed under him, hamburger surrounded by fries. Frank stared at the food then looked up to find Ruth looking at him, her lips curled in a small smile.

"Rare, Detective," she said as she straightened. "Just as like you like it." She nodded towards Julian then walked away.

Frank glared at Luna. "I said I wasn't hungry." He put a hand to his mid-section as his gut screamed at him in mutiny.

"Eat, Frank," Julian ordered in a compelling tone.

Frank sighed. Against his will his mouth was watered in preparation; his fingers itched to pick up the burger. But he resisted. He wanted to eat... to sleep. But he had to get back out there before someone else died--

"Eat your food, Frank."

Julian's voice was deeper. Frank looked at him as he felt a strange sensation wander along his nerves to flow into his mind. Luna's expression was stern, even parental. "Someone else is going to die," he said plaintively as he tried to resist what he suddenly understood was happening. Kindred had the ability to Dominate humans.

"Someone might," Julian agreed. "But you are not going to be able to find him if you don't take care of yourself." He nodded his head towards the plate in front of Frank. "I don't want to force you to do anything, Frank. But I won't have you weakened by your inability to take care of yourself."

 

//Fine... whatever...// Frank picked up a french fry and ate it. Immediately he picked up a few more pieces and gulped them down as his body demanded more. In silence he ate, his body compelling him to finish every last crumb.

As he finished the soda that had suddenly appeared on the table he glanced up, his cheeks tingling as he realized he had just pigged out in front of Julian Luna. "I guess I was hungry," he said to cover himself.

"I guess you were," Julian agreed with a smile. He slid over to stand up. "Come on," he offered.

"Where?" Without thinking, Frank stood. He glanced around. The diner was completely empty except for the blond waitress who was busy wiping off the counters. She paused to look at him, her expression showing the same quiet concern Julian's had before she turned back to her work.

"Back to my place," Julian told him as he opened the door open for him. "You can sleep a few hours then start your search again."

Frank forced himself to stop even as his body protested his disobedience to Julian's order. "I don't need sleep, Luna," he said firmly. "I need to find the bastard!"

"So do we," Julian agreed calmly. "But you're not going to be at your best if you can't focus." He paused then added; "That can be dangerous."

There was something here. Something left unsaid. He probed Luna's face then sighed, frustrated that he could see nothing more than what Julian wanted him to see. "You're not my babysitter," Frank threw out without the venom he had intended on putting into it. He was exhausted.

"Yes I am," Julian said plainly. His eyebrows rose as his eyes sparked with amusement. "You need one." His hand gestured. "So let me do my job. All right?"

Frank found he could no longer muster up the proper rebellion. Julian was being sincere in his concern. And Frank had a feeling that the patient coaxing was only going to go so far. Somewhere within his mind he sensed the Kindred's presence. He would be taken, willing or not. //And I'm fucking too tired to care.//

"Just a few hours," he said, making sure Luna understood.

Julian nodded. "A few hours, Frank," he promised.

The deal was struck. Frank followed Julian to an expensive mid-sized car with darkened windows. The chauffeur was a tall man with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail popular with some men now. He held the back door open as Julian got in then waited patiently for Frank to follow. Kohanek smiled sheepishly as he got in, nearly falling into the back seat as he stumbled, nearly landing in Julian's lap. 

"Um... sorry." He quickly retreated to his own side, feeling somewhat out of his element as he felt the cool leather under his fingers, as he scanned as much as he could of the interior. There was nearly everything a busy business executive could need in compact form built into the framework of the car. Laptop. Cell phone. Small television. Pull out desk. Frank shifted uncomfortably. //Too rich for my tastes.// 

"Make yourself comfortable." Julian pulled a cell phone out of its holder. "I need to make a few calls. We should be back to the mansion in about twenty minutes." Julian's voice was suddenly business-like as the car began to move, as the Kindred's fingers moved over the keypad.

Through the tinted glass Frank watched the city lights, the scattered traffic, the moon hanging over the bay. His ears were attuned to Julian's voice, now matter-of-fact, casually speaking to someone about a telephone conference between himself and New York that needed to be delayed, something about a budget item that needed to be recalculated. 

Frank rubbed his hands over his face, forcing down the need to sleep as he continued to listen, his instincts as a detective waiting for the right words, the subtle catch phrase that would make Julian other than who he has presented himself to be. //Julian Luna, Billionaire-Philanthropist.//

//Man, who are you kidding anyway,// Frank chided himself. //There's nothing wrong with Luna. Not what you think. Not what you ever thought. You just hang onto it and give him shit because you want him...//

Frank sighed and leaned back against the softness of the luxurious interior. //Want him?//

//Don't even start lying to yourself, Frank Kohanek. Your cock stands at attention every time you think about it... about him.//

Right on queue, fantasies Frank usually kept at bay for more private moments began to whisper, images of himself... and Julian rising up. //Damn... I thought was too tired for this.// Frank shifted again as his pants seem to tighten around his crotch. //Not here, dammit! Not here!// 

Julian's voice continued, his tone deep and steady as he spoke of things Frank no longer listened to. His mind concentrated on relaxing, on making his cock go to sleep before it got noticed. And slowly it worked. His body relaxed. His mind drifted, lulled by the comforting beat of Julian's words.

 

And woke up on a comfortable, well-cushioned couch, covered with a thin blanket, a pillow placed behind his head. //Where--// He sat up and looked around as memories returned. He was in Julian's mansion, surrounded by decorated walls and expensive furniture. Living room? Sitting room? Frank sighed. He had been in Luna's mansion before but never further than the main foyer and Luna's office. 

Frank looked at his watch. It was nearly three in the morning. Two hours. He had slept two hours without interruption. //I feel better.//

Yet... Frank sighed as his bladder talked to him. Bathroom. Frank got up from the couch and moved around the room. To his relief he spotted a half open door and the hint of white porcelain. Quickly he relieved himself then washed up. As he came out of the bathroom he wondered where Julian was and how he was going to get back to his car. //Nap time's over... gotta get going.//

 

"I would be glad to help you, Nathan. I enjoy your company."

Frank snapped his head around as he heard Julian's voice. Nathan? Frank moved silently towards a door on the other side of the room. It was almost closed, the interior lit. Frank edged closer as he heard movement and shifting, wondering what the hell he was doing. It wasn't his business. It wasn't his house. But still he found himself leaning against the wall beside the door, he found himself looking at the end of a canopied bed. //Julian's bedroom? What--// Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Julian. Luna's chest was bare; his profile focused on something just out of sight.

Julian had a soft expression on his face. Kohanek swallowed, forcing his breath to remain steady as he watched Luna's hand reach out to caress. Strange excitement filtered through him as he barely moved the door, determined to get a better view as a deep groan erupted from the room. //I'm insane! I can't believe I'm doing this! But I have to... damn... who is he... oh god...//

Julian faced a taller, seemingly younger blonde haired man who also stood bare-chest, his paler features softened by obvious sexual arousal. Julian's fingers slid down the other man's chest, caressing. His expression was darkly focused.

Captured by the tableau Frank watched as the two men began kissing. Julian's fingers ran over Nathan's face then glided over his lover's shoulders. The young man's kiss became more urgent as their bodies drew closer. Julian's hands roamed freely. His mouth traveled, nipping along exposed skin. 

Frank gripped the doorframe as he ruthlessly tried to keep from making even the slightest noise. The room felt too warm, his pants too tight. It was too late to move back, to do the right thing. His groin pulsed painfully. His mouth salivated. His hands twitched with the need to give into his desires and stroke himself as he witnessed two men make love. But he was a prisoner, unable to escape, unable to find relief from the building tensions within his body.

Julian seem to hesitate as Nathan's hand delved into his pants. He groaned then pulled the younger man close, his lips moved in a silent whisper. His lover slowly drew back and studied Julian then nodded. Silently Julian offered his arm and Nathan took it, his lips peeling back to reveal his fangs. Without hesitation he bit into Luna's wrist, his mouth sealing over the wound he made, his throat moving as he swallowed.

Frank bit his lip to keep from crying out as he groin demanded release, as the sight of Kindred feeding only added to his own erotic needs. He watched as Julian's eyes closed, as the Prince's head tilted back, his expression unmistakably orgasmic. As Nathan sucked on him, Luna's free hand embraced his lover's head as one would a nursing child. Then the young man groaned and drew back, his tongue running sensuously over Julian's arm as he straightened.

"Thank you, Sire," Nathan said in a breathless tone. He picked up his shirt and dressed quickly.

Julian touched his lover's face. "Thank you, Nathan," he replied.

Nathan smiled, his teeth still fanged. He grabbed his tie then glanced in Frank's direction behind the door. His mouth opened to speak.

"Nathan, it's all right," Julian assured. "Go on."

Nathan faced Julian and bowed a little before leaving the room. Frank flinched as the door opened fully, revealing his presence. But Nathan completely ignored him as he passed.

Julian straightened his pants but didn't pick up his discarded clothes as he faced Frank, revealing a strong, lean torso. "Come in, Frank," he offered as he leveled his gaze on the human.

//Oh god...// Frank moved his foot back, ready to bolt. "I-- I'm sorry." He took another step back. He had his rest... and then some. His cock was still aroused but deflating quickly as fear and shame filled him. He had to go back to the station, get back to the investigation before the killer struck again. 

Julian held out a hand. "Frank, it's all right."

Frank backed up another step. "I gotta go," he countered in a near whisper. He turned, hoping he could remember his way back to the couch, to his holster, his wallet and keys. //Get out Kohanek. You've really done it this time. Julian probably thinks you're just a little shit for sneaking up like that.// 

"Don't run away."

Julian's voice was right behind him, his presence tingling through Frank's mind. Kohanek cursed silently as he understood Julian wasn't going to just let it go. "I shouldn't have intruded," he said without turning, knowing his lame words would probably do nothing to counter what Julian was thinking about him. "Thanks for the crash space, Julian," he added, trying to keep his voice calm and casual. "You were right... I needed the rest."

"You need a lot of things, Frank," Julian replied then sighed. "I know what you're feeling... about me. The attraction." Frank stiffened as hands gently pressed against his shoulders. "Would it help if I said I'm attracted to you? That I think we both need to ease some tension that's been building between us?"

Frank closed his eyes, wishing he were anywhere but here, wishing he had the guts to turn around. "I've never been with a guy," he said, hoping to end this farce.

"Then I'll show you," Julian countered easily. Fingers tightened gently over Frank's upper arms. "As much or as little as you want to know."

Frank trembled. Sweat gathered over his body. "What about--" //I can't believe I'm considering this!// "What about--"

"Nathan needed to go early... to join the blood hunt for Starkweather. I gave him what I had so I'll need to feed before I go out this morning." His hands slid over the knitted material covering Frank's arms. "But I can find someone else for that... if you don't want me... that way." Julian's voice was a near whisper, his hands flexed in their grip on Frank. "I won't hurt you, Frank. I could never do that."

"Because of Alexandra?" he asked then bit his tongue as he heard the bitterness in his voice. If he was going to do this with Luna he wanted it to be real and not because of her ghost haunting them both.

Gentle laughter erupted behind him. "No, Frank. Alexandra is dead. I loved her... admired her spirit. I took the vow to protect you because I respected her insight. She told me you were special. And from the very first time I met you I knew she was right." His body pressed against Frank's back. "Don't be afraid, Frank. I'm not going to Embrace you. I just want to share some pleasure with you." Pause. "You set the pace. All right?"

All right? Frank searched his soul as he tried to find a reason to refuse. But nothing came to him. His libido, on the other hand, gave him all the right reasons. Bracing himself he turned, swallowing hard as he found his face mere inches from Julian's. His eyes took in the Kindred's dark gaze, the calm passion that sparked in their depths. Then he found himself staring at Julian's lips, his own mouth anticipating.

Julian leaned close. His lips teased Frank's, encouraging contact. Frank shivered then gave in, joining in their first kiss. At first it didn't seem much different than kissing a woman. But as Julian's arms came around his back, as their kiss deepened Frank felt it... the added strength, the absolute need that echoed his own. Still, it seemed Julian was patiently holding back his full strength in favor Frank's needs. 

Experimentally Frank's hands roamed, seeking familiar curves, quickly readjusting as he encountered broad muscles. //This is a guy!// his mind supplied in warning. Suddenly feeling out of place, his hands stilled and he pulled back. //What am I doing?//

"Frank?" Julian brows knitted together. His own embrace loosened, giving Frank room. "I can stop..."

"No... I--" Frank cleared this throat. His hands moved again, brushing at the fine hairs on Julian's chest. He took a deep breath as he tried to ignore his painfully aroused cock. //Damn! I'm acting like a virgin!// 

"One step at a time, Frank." Julian lightly pushed the human back from him. "Listen to me," he began. "If there's something you don't want me to do you'll tell me." His hands started pulling at Frank's shirt, drawing it up. "And if there's something you do want to do," he added casually. "Do it. Understand?"

Frank nodded. //I say stop and he'll stop. Okay.// He automatically obeyed as Julian gestured for him to raise his arms. In a moment Frank's shirt was pulled off him. Julian smiled as he brushed tousled hair back from Frank's face, letting his hand move downward to caress Kohanek's chest. Frank shivered in response, caught between fear and renewed arousal. 

"Don't be afraid," Julian intoned seductively. His gaze remained steady as his hands gripped the waistband of Frank's pants, opening the clasp, pulling down the zipper... his fingers delving within...

"Oh..." Frank grabbed Julian's arms for support as Luna's touch moved with experienced ease over the head of his cock, caressing down the underside...

"Kiss me," Julian breathed as his face drew close.

Frank refused to think as he obeyed, more comfortable with the gesture, more aroused as their lips parted in unison. The taste of Julian was a deep, heady elixir that seeped onto his tongue, into his throat, spreading throughout his body. His hands slowly explored Luna's body, adjusting more quickly to the maleness, his hips moving in rhythm to Julian's manipulation of his cock, his body shifting minutely to get the maximum stimulation from the Kindred's touch.

At the same time, Frank's hands caressed over Julian's shoulders then raked down Luna's back. His fingers dug under the waistband of Julian's pants as his desires rose. In the course of a moment Frank's feelings focused. He groaned, demanding more as his fingers pushed lower, barely caressing the cleft of Luna's buttocks. Dark thoughts teased his conscience as tensions of the last week... buried feelings of the last several months... emerged. //I want him... need this...// Frank felt somewhat alien as he drew back and surveyed Julian. The Kindred's face was pale, his lips red with abuse, his eyes wolf-like.

"What do you want, Frank?" Julian asked, his voice barely a growl. "Tell me."

Unfamiliar passion filled him. Frank searched Julian's face as he understood what was being asked. //I want...// His cock pulsed, his body commanded. "I want you," he whispered, wondering what reaction he would get. He brought his hands up into Julian's hair and tugged hard, delivering a quick kiss. "I want you," he repeated with more confidence. 

Julian's mouth curved into seductive smile. "Then you will have me, Frank." His pulled back but only far enough to take Frank's hand. "Come to bed," he coaxed.

Frank allowed himself to be brought back into the bedroom then pushed onto the soft wide bed. Before he could move Julian was on him, undressing Frank quickly. Then he finished taking off his own clothes. For the first time they faced each other with no physical barriers between them. Frank eyes roamed, automatically inspecting, taking in the differences and similarities. Julian was slightly larger in build than himself. His skin was dusky and smooth. Frank's gaze moved lower, his eyes taking in the erection that bobbed from a nest of black pubic hair. //He's big...// Frank looked away as his mouth watered in reaction to a sudden urge. //What am I doing?// A hand cupped his chin, drawing his face up.

"You like what you see?" Julian asked lightly as he released him to stretch out full length on his own bed.

Frank's face burned. "Yeah," he answered honestly. He glanced around. "This is really weird, Luna."

Julian smirked. "It's not that different from doing it with a woman." He laid back, his head cushioned by the large pillows at the head of the bed. "You've done it... with women?"

//Jesus... how does he know?// Frank nodded. His sex life was sparse but when things happened he wasn't against trying new things. And Alexandra had taught him a lot of new things. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Did you ever hurt them?" Julian held out a hand. "Make love to me, Frank."

Permission. Long buried urges took dominance within Frank's mind. He moved up, taking Julian's hand, kissing the back of it, curious when Julian's eyebrows moved up in surprise. "What?"

Julian shook his head. "It is how a Prince is greeted, acknowledged. I know you didn't mean it that way."

Frank blinked. No, he hadn't. Yet it had felt right. "Sorry," he apologized.

Julian smiled. "Don't kill the mood, Frank."

Frank laughed in response. Then he leaned forward, kissing Julian with renewed passion, his body moving with purpose to stimulate his lover. Julian sighed deeply then spread his legs in invitation.

//He wants this...// Encouraged, Frank concentrated on Julian's pleasure as well as his own. He replaced his hands with his lips, nipping his way downward, giving extra attention when Julian moaned or twitched. As he reached Luna's hips he was startled as Julian's hand touched the back of his head. 

"You don't have to," the Kindred managed hoarsely.

Frank lifted his head, surprised at the depth of passion in Julian's eyes. "I want to," he decided. He gazed at the erection presented to him, fascinated by the movement it made, by the scent that filled his nostrils, all adding to his own arousal. Then he took one last deep breath and did what he had seen women do, what he enjoyed having done to himself. His tongue licked, finding the taste slightly bitter but acceptable, encouraged by Julian's hiss. Carefully he held his lover's genitals, massaging the testicles. With some verbal guidance from Julian, he began taking the engorged cock into his mouth, sucking and licking slowly then with more aggression as Julian cried out, thrusting his hips in demand.

Frank could feel his own cock swelling painfully. He wanted Julian... wanted to be inside him, filling him. But he wanted this too, this control over the Kindred Prince, this ability to make Luna lose his rigid disciplines, if only for a moment. Settled in the rhythm, he sensed the nearing to climax, heard Julian's groans increase and wondered what the Kindred would taste like... wondered if he really wanted to know...

"Frank... stop..." A hand, gentle but firm, pulled at Frank's head. "Childe... stop..."

By force of will Frank obeyed, lifting his head, curious and concerned. Had he done something wrong? But Julian smiled, sitting up slightly, caressing Frank's face in reassurance. 

"Come inside me, Frank," Julian offered in a low tone. "Now."

Now... Frank pulled himself up as Julian lay back down. The Kindred spread his legs, bringing his knees up. Frank desires ignited as he studied the submissive pose. He caressed Julian's abdomen and thighs, barely brushing the thick, moist cock. "You sure you don't want me to..."

"I want you to do this, Frank," Julian demanded. "Please..."

Frank didn't question it a second time. He stared at the opening to Julian's body as he began to rub at his own cock in preparation. "I guess condoms are not an issue here," he ventured.

Julian smiled lazily. "No."

Frank leaned forward to deliver a quick kiss on Julian's aroused member, pleased when a hiss escaped his lover. "What about... lubrication?" It was a rhetorical question. Even if it didn't matter to Julian, he was not going to do this without proper preparation in this regard.

Julian sighed, his hand reaching towards the nightstand, to a small bottle sitting behind the lamp there. "Here," he offered. "You won't need much."

Okay. Frank took the bottle, impressed by the ornate design, the obvious expensive packaging. He opened the top and nearly groaned as an exotic scent that made his head tingle pleasantly. "What is it?"

"Something someone gave me as a gift," Julian answered in a deep tone. His hand caressed down Frank's side. "Something I keep for more special moments."

Frank drew a deep breath as Julian's touch guided him back to what was more important between them. He took a drop and coated his cock, closing his eyes as the oil and his own fingers threatened to take him over the edge. He drew himself forward as Julian drew his legs up, exposing the desired opening.

//I'm gonna fuck a guy,// came one of Frank's last coherent thoughts as he positioned himself. He wanted to be careful, to make it good for Julian. But as his organ entered the Kindred's body, as Julian groaned aloud, as his body thrust up to meet the invader, all Frank's resistance fade. He thrust himself fully into Julian's body, giving a cry as his hips pressed hard against Julian's butt. "Oh god..."

"Move, Frank," Julian ordered in a harsh whisper. His legs wrapped around Frank's torso. "Fuck me!"

Kohanek moaned as he drew back from the cool tightness that surrounded his cock. Then he slammed forward, gripping Julian's thighs painfully as he worked to maintain his balance, as he again drew back and thrust forward. Julian's command to push harder and harder turned to moans and cries as Frank obeyed, causing the Kindred to arch his body in obvious ecstasy. In turn, Julian's muscles surrounded his cock like a vice, pulsing around his pumping organ, milking with knowledge and skill. Frank was captured, his body enthralled by the cycle of intense pain and pleasure they shared as he moved against Julian with unfamiliar abandon. 

Though it probably had been only minutes, Frank felt as if it had been hours. He could feel sweat dripping off of his skin, his muscles tense with the repeated motions. In the end he rammed his cock deep within Julian's body as he climaxed, as he emptied his seed into the Kindred, as the intensity collapsed into sparks of euphoria. 

Frank fell forward, his hands landing on Julian's stomach as he worked to control his breathing, fought to stay coherent as his body quaked in the aftermath. "Damn..." He didn't think it could be like this... that he and Julian could have-- 

Julian's body moved quickly but carefully, pulling itself away from Frank's softened cock. Before the detective realized what was happening, Julian pushed Frank flat on his back and covered him, his lips taking the human's in a painfully passionate kiss. "Julian..." Frank moaned, a part of him amazed to feel his cock becoming aroused once again as he felt Julian's hard erection against his thigh. //He didn't come... what--// "Julian--" 

"Shhhh..." Julian's hands wandered over Frank's abdomen. His lips moved over Frank's face, drifted downward, teased at his jaw, nipped at his throat with mild purpose. "Let me feed," he whispered hoarsely.

Julian's words integrated with faint whispers within Frank's mind. Need. The Kindred's body held still over his, waiting. Frank pushed at Julian, forcing his lover's head up. Julian's eyes glinted darkly, his expression showed the strain of control. //I can say no.// he understood without asking. //I can say no.//

But also realized he couldn't say no. Julian's need burned through him as if it were his own. In that instant he understood. Blood. It wasn't food... not really. It was life... a gift... and a curse. Frank examined Julian's face as he struggled to maintain control over an irritating pulse that suddenly made its presence known. He needed... Frank reached up and touched his lover's cheek in a vague attempt to express what he couldn't verbalize. Julian's eyebrows rose high. He tilted his head as if hearing something Frank couldn't then kissed him gently. "Please let me share with you," he pleaded.

Frank puzzled at the words but reacted to Julian's undisguised want. He closed his eyes and drew his head back, giving the Kindred silent permission. 

Julian exhaled a single breath. Then his mouth softly clamped on Frank's throat. A moan escaped Frank as a sharp sting flashed through him, adding to his renewed passions. Blood flowed from him. Julian's presence filled him. Their bodies came together as those of more familiar lovers, hands already knowing what to seek to bring pleasure to the other. Frank arched to bring his newly aroused cock in contact with Julian's hardened member. His hands raked down Luna's back, scratching the skin. Frank quivered as orgasm came more quickly, ripping through him with more energy. At the same time Julian thrust harshly then lifted his head from Frank's neck to moan as his cocked released a cool fluid between them. 

Nearly breathless Frank laid still, his eyes closed as Julian's lips returned to his throat, a warm tongue lapping gently. Then Julian gathered Frank against him. At the same time a scent drew Frank's attention, a scent that reminded him of Alexandra yet it was different, darker. Blood. Confused, Frank tried to focus, to open his eyes. But a strange lethargy held him in a twilight state. 

"Don't fight me," Julian whispered breathlessly into his ear. "You need this too... I know." Warm liquid touched Frank's mouth, leaked between his parted lips and over his tongue. "Take from me, childe. Just a little... just enough to help you. One day you will understand..."

Automatically Frank pressed his mouth against the warm skin of his lover, seeking the taste that had been introduced to him. At first his stomach protested as fire coursed through his nerves, making him remember his last time with Alexandra... the blood that ran down her arm. But Julian cradled him, soothing with words as Frank's body adjusted, eagerly accepting the strange fluid as a means to stanch his needs. As the precious liquid was withdrawn, Luna's powerful mind carefully moved a single thought. Then Frank finally sighed as love of a kind he never thought to experience filled his soul as the Prince's arms enfolded him protectively... 

 

Ringing. Something was ringing. Frank turned over, instantly awake. The ringing continued, sharp and shrill, next to his head. //My cell phone... what...//

"Yeah." he said as he looked around, as his memories began to come back to him. //Shit... what did I do!// He was in Julian Luna's bed. Naked. They had had sex... made love...

"Frank, where the hell are you?"

Sonny. Frank sat up, his tongue paralyzed. Julian was gone. "I'm uh..." //Shit, think fast!// "I'm in my car," he lied, wondering if his car was still at the diner... wondering how he was going to get to it.

"You all right?" Sonny sounded less frustrated and more concerned. I've been looking for you for about an hour. I passed by your place and tried your beeper." Pause. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Frank answered more quickly as he gathered his wits. "I must have fallen asleep," he added tentatively.

"Well you needed it, partner," Sonny forgave. "Don't know whose gas you were running on. It's almost seven. Kwan wants us in his office for a briefing about eight-thirty. Okay?"

"Sure," Frank answered still wondering how he was going to get his car, wondering what had happened here. He licked his lips, puzzled by the odd taste... a familiar taste he couldn't quite place... "I'll see you then."

"Good, buddy." 

Frank listened to the connection as it broke then took a moment to stare at his phone. //Damn!//

Voices. Frank's ears picked up as he heard voices just beyond Julian's bedroom. Both familiar... Julian and... Sonny? Frank shook his head and dismissed the idea. //My imagination run amok...//

"Everything all right?" Julian asked as he walked back in, fully dressed, his eyes watching Frank. "I hope you don't mind. I left your cell phone close by in case someone needed you."

"Thanks." All very casual. Frank assessed himself. He had slept for hours... a good sleep. His body was relaxed and energized. 

The lingering scent of sweat and sex drew his attention. He eyed the bedding around him, seeing small stains... seeing drops of blood on the pillow... Frank raised a hand to his neck, drawing in a breath as his fingers brushed a sensitive area, though the skin seemed unbroken and smooth. He stared at Julian who stared back, waiting. Frank, still nude, thought a moment about covering himself then stopped as he realized there wasn't anything Julian probably hadn't seen by now.

"I'm okay with this," Frank said, surprising his own ears with those unexpected words.

Julian appeared to relax. He came to the bed and sat down on the edge, his hand falling on Frank's cheek. "I'm glad." His eyes scanned him. "I want to do this again," he said seriously.

Again. Frank looked away. Again? "I don't know," he said honestly without looking up, afraid of what effect his rejection would have, amazed he cared at all. //But I do... about Julian...// Confused, Frank tensed, feeling something out of place, something he couldn't quite remember...

"Frank." A hand gripped his shoulder. "It's all right."

Julian's voice was calm and understanding. Frank raised his head. The Kindred's expression was casual. Nothing out of place. No expectations. Frank was free to make up his mind without losing the odd, tentative friendship they had somehow formed. "Thanks." 

Julian smiled and drew back. "I had your car brought here. I had some clothes brought from your place." He gestured with his head to the foot of the bed, at the clothes neatly piled next to his personal belongings, including his keys. "There are towels set out in the bathroom for you."

All the bases covered. Frank nodded again, wanting to say more, knowing the timing wasn't right. There was a killer on the streets... a Kindred killer. And he had to get out... go after him.

"I have business to attend to, Frank." Hesitation. "So I can't stay."

"It's okay." Frank began to move, sliding out of bed, feeling strangely alert. He watched as Julian nodded then turned to go. But as Luna reached the doorway Frank had to say one more thing. "Julian... about Kindred..." He shrugged as Julian's attention focused on him. "I know this guy... isn't what you guys are all about."

Though Julian's expression did not change Frank sensed a change within the Kindred Prince, a deep emotion he didn't know to interpret. "I'm glad, Frank," Julian said. "I'll see you later."

Frank sighed as he watched his lover go. His lover... his male lover... his Kindred male lover... Prince of the City...

//Enough of this shit!// Frank gathered his things and headed for the bathroom, his mind focusing on the day ahead, his heart hoping they caught the killer before it was too late...

END


End file.
